Genii
The Genii are humans from a planet in the Pegasus galaxy. To other humans, they appear to be simple farmers, but this is a ruse to disguise their true nature: a technologically advanced military society. Overview The Genii are at a technological level resembling that of 1940s Earth. As this level of technology is sufficient for the Wraith to consider them a potential threat, the Genii have used extreme measures to defend their society. Most of their civilization is hidden in massive Underground Bunkers, originally built as shelters from long-since forgotten conflicts. Within these bunkers, the Genii train their military and develop new technology in secret. On the surface, a small contingent of farmers presents the facade of a simple people to outsiders, though their farming operations are equally important to providing for the Genii below. To outsiders, the Genii are known for their tava beans, and frequently trade them with other worlds. Among their allies and trade partners are the Athosians, and to a more limited degree, the Manarians.The Genii go to great lengths to protect this image of themselves as simple farmers. Their trading partners, with rare exceptions, are never made aware of the true nature of the Genii, and any who discover it, should they not prove useful, are summarily executed to preserve the secret. The Genii view outsiders with suspicion, seeing them not as potential allies but merely as a resource to be exploited for their own gain. Even with their relatively advanced technology, the Genii could never hope to defeat the Wraith on their own. Nevertheless, they began developing nuclear weapons with which to strike back at the Wraith. They intended to launch a coordinated strike which would destroy as many Hive ships as possible during their hibernation, when the Wraith were at their weakest. However, this plan suffered from several flaws.In addition, the sheer number of Hive ships in the galaxy prevented any possible coordinated strike, and the planet-bound Genii had no means of destroying vessels on worlds where the Stargate was placed in orbit. Miitary strenght The Genii are run by a military dictatorship, and as such have a significant military force at their disposal. They maintain multiple safe houses and military outposts on many Stargate-accessible worlds across the Pegasus Galaxy. These locations are watched by Genii caretakers. They also have a large network of spies and covert informants that allow the Genii a broad understanding of the events in distant parts of the Pegasus Galaxy. Though their original plan to use nuclear weapons on the dormant Wraith Hive ships has been rendered untenable, Ladon Radim claims that the Genii still have several attacks against the Wraith planned, attacks that could supposedly severely cripple their species. Civilians seem to be rare if not entirely absent in Genii society. All the Genii encountered thus far, regardless of profession, have held military rank. Due to the Genii's relatively advanced technology, they are desired trading partners to those they reveal their true natures to. Technology The Genii have technology roughly equivalent to that of Earth near the end of World War II, similar to the Langarans. Their dress and aesthetics are suggestive of this era, as well. They have developed various projectile firearms, ranging from pistols and shotguns to automatic weapons. They also have computer technology consistent with the WW2 era, as well as Cathode Ray Tube technology for audio and visual projection. Their radio technology is advanced enough to send analog video transmissions. Needless to say, however, the Stargate is their only means of interplanetary travel.The Genii have the ability to construct and power significant Underground Bunkers, some the size of a small city. Their power generation abilities are great enough for Wraith Hive ships to be able to pick them up on scanners while active, so the Genii deactivate them in preparation for a Wraith attack. The Genii have directed much effort into developing nuclear weapons to use against the Wraith; however, their research into that field is lacking in several key areas. They have insufficient radiation shielding, and until educated otherwise believed the radiation to be harmless. They had no means of treating the resulting radiation poisoning, either, until aided by the Atlantis expedition. They had difficulty separating weapons-grade Uranium-235 from the undesirable Uranium-238, though they had managed to build up a fair supply regardless, and they lacked the necessary explosives expertise to initiate fission in a critical mass. Stargate renaissance Soon... Category:Races